(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scratch tape and a method for manufacturing the same, and in particular, to a scratch tape and its manufacturing method capable of improving lightproof property thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, issued are various cyber lottery tickets, pre-paid cards, phone cards, and gift certificates having secret numbers of winning numbers, and the numbers are secured using various techniques until the tickets/cards are sold.
One of the techniques is to apply a tape processed by a silk screen-printing thereon. The tape is manufactured by applying a fabric such as PET 50th micro polyester on a light blue or white kraft paper, manufactured by the Fuji company, with an adhesive and then required areas of the tape is doped with silver ink using the silk screen process. However, this silkscreen process causes the ink to be thickly doped, resulting in wasting of the ink.
Furthermore, the silkscreen process has some drawbacks in that the security required area can be read without scratching off the silver ink-doped layer such that the security is not reliable. Also, the ink layer can be unintentionally scratched during a transport and storage since the doped surface is not even.